


Up and At Em'

by kankchi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, not really tho, short king mama aye, we got blowjobs, we try to write blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankchi/pseuds/kankchi
Summary: lio frustrated and looking for attention decides to take matters into his own hands..............
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 20





	Up and At Em'

**Author's Note:**

> yea this scene kind of came into my head at random and I had to write, write, write! this kind of takes place in the cannon you cannot prove me wrong where galo and lio are living together and stuff post movie yeah you probably already read so many fics like that but you haven't read THIS catastrophe

It was morning. Lio shrugged himself awake, slowly moving his hair out of direct view and using the inner parts of his sweater trying his hardest to wipe away all the build up crust and slight tears in his eyes that would build up overnight, naturally. He found sometimes that he would slightly cry in his sleep. He got nightmares often. Even though it had been months since he had been in Burning Rescue's care and Promare had rightfully been returned to their home he couldn't shake the anxiety he felt at all times that just in a moments notice somehow, someway, that would all be taken away from him. He was happy now. Truly. There was no more running, hiding, fearing for his very life at every second. He could truly, Live now. Not just him but all of the Burnish. Everyone.

Lio picked himself up a bit, there he was right on top of Galo. Quickly into their relationship he vastly discovered he really enjoyed sleeping this way. Galo's build, obviously way bigger than his own it kind of felt like he was constantly being hugged by something of the equivalent of a giant teddy bear all throughout the night. And, if he did happen to wake up in the middle of the night he tried his hardest to not wake up Galo quickly reassure himself and gain his composure all while in Galo's arms. It was comforting. Though he sometimes felt guilty about it. He didn't know whether it was actually comfortable for Galo to sleep this way. His chest must hurt when he wakes up and there's no way his arm isn't asleep, Lio thought to himself. 

Anyways, he soon found himself getting kind of lonely and proceeded in trying to get Galo up. 

"Hey." he said. He tried to move Galo back and forth in the bed. But, there was no respond.

"Good Morning." This time he grabbed his checks trying his upmost hardest to get any sort of reaction. There was none.

"G-Get up now!" Lio shouted. Crickets. 

Galo himself usually woke up way after Lio and if did try to get him up at similar times it never panned out but that didn't stop him from trying. The only time he would wake up early is naturally, if it had anything to do with work. But, if that wasn't the case it was like trying to wake up a wild animal during their hibernation period. 

"Alright then." Lio lifted himself up and sat on top of Galo's chest. At random his hands started to trace the individual linings of Galo's chest. He was pretty well build, tall, muscular. Their body types were completely opposite from one another. But, he knew as much as anyone else the kind of basic interruption you'd get of Galo by just his looks alone wasn't who he really was. At all. Deep down, honestly he was kind of stupid, very stupid. He acted without thinking, loud, and goofy. But, just like his body type he found everything about Galo that he couldn't find within himself, immensely attractive. As annoying as he could be.

Lio squatted down and placed the side of his cheek on Galo's chested. "Ah, I just want him to wake up already." He sighed. The apples of his cheeks turned red a bit. 

Still sitting on his chest, he proceeded slowly moving his hands down Galo's torso. Until, ultimately reaching the tip of Galo's boxers. It was pretty natural that would happen although Lio still felt himself get shocked about it. 

"That, that, was kind of scary." He reacted. 

He bragged his face. "Am, am I excited?" Swinging side to side.

He looked down. Pretty perverted but again, natural, the idea of almost touching Galo's crotch did in fact, excite him. He licked his lips and found he couldn't stop himself. Slowly making his way down the covers one knee after the other he proceeded down so his face was directly into view with Galo's boxers.

Lio spreed himself completely out, his arms first making their way up Galo's legs, then his stomach, and finally his chest. 

"So sexy." Lio found himself completely entranced. Just the way he came, he made his way back down. Now under the covers. Lio looked upwards.

"Still asleep." He checked once more even though he kind of knew in the back of his mind Galo's state had barely changed.

Back at the tip of Galo's boxer shorts. He stuck his tongue out and from bottom to top and licked. Making his way upwards to the top of his shorts. When he reached it he took his mouth biting the entirety of the strap pulled the elastic all the back, and let go. With a snap.

"Eeek!"

From the bottom of the covers Lio heard a weird noise. It kind of sounded like would come out of a cat if you were to accidentally step on their tail. Admittedly it was something Lio had done before though he wasn't really proud of it.

It was Galo, he woke up. 

Lio thought to himself how funny it was screaming, shrugging, and pulling his face did absolutely nothing but something as simple as his boxer strap hitting against his skin was enough to wake him up. Maybe next time he'd just try that first. 

"Lio? Lio?" Galo started looking around for him, it only made sense, He was aware that he was never the first person to wake up among the two of them and Lio from his point of view wasn't in bed with him.

Naturally, Galo tried to get up.

"Huh?" he said. He could feel something heavy weighing on the lower part of his body. Actually, looking downwards now there was a huge bump at the lower part of the covers he laid in. It kind of looked a child. It was small, but Galo could tell someone was under the covers. At this point creeped out a good bit, Galo tried to ask again.

"Lio?"

Instead of vocally answering, Lio bragged the elastic part of Galo's shorts and snapped them again.

"Ow!" Galo, reacted.

Galo decided to just pick up the covers and look under them, slowly. He didn't know what he'd might find under there. So, to him it was all of a safety precaution. As he bragged hold of the tip of the blanket his put his head under and looked downwards. It was Lio. Although, to be honest Galo kind of figured that would be case way before. His overthinking in the moment lead his imagination to run wild. 

Lio looked up directly at him. "Good morning." 

"Good morning." the mundanes of something of a good morning made Galo forget everything that had led up to this. He casually found himself replying. 

His composure didn't last for long though.

"Hey, Wait." Galo, thought to himself. 

"What? Are you doing? Did you lose something in your sleep?" Galo, asked again trying to make sense of the situation.

"Don't look down here." Lio answered. 

"What do you mean don't look? Why are you down there?"

Still positioned in direct view of Galo's boxers. He looked at them, then looked up. "What do you think?" Lio, posed his very first question. 

"Wait? You're?" It was rumblings but Lio could tell the light had went off upstairs and Galo knew exactly what what he was trying to pull. 

"You don't want me to?" Lio, whispered. 

"That's not it, just why like this? In this position I can't see your face."

"I don't think my face matters." Lio, immediately responded.

"It does!" 

You want to see my face? Lio thought to himself. Making his way up the sheets he climbed up until he had reached Galo's arms. 

Position directly in his lap now.

"Alright, you've seen me. That's okay now. Right?" He pressed their foreheads together. Looking directly into Galo's eyes. Though, before Galo himself had the chance to say anything back Lio had climbed back down and re-position himself in the exact same way he was just seconds before. 

"Wait! T-That wasn't long enough...." Galo, unhappy. 

"You got what you wanted. Stop sulking." 

Lio again, found himself under the covers even to Galo's dismay.

He licked his lips for what had to be the millionth time. "Sexy." again, is all he could bring himself to say.

Lio proceeded to pull Galo's boxers down. 

Within in instant, Galo dick flung back. He hadn't gotten a hard on so it didn't bring immediate embarrassment. Lio had done this a few times before but, never like this. He never dreamed trying to get Galo off while going completely unseen. Something just came over him as he really wanted to try. Even if it was just this once. If Galo didn't like not being able to visually see him that much after it all he'd respect his wishes and never do this again. 

Grabbing hold of the cock in front of him, Lio proceed flinging the tips of his thumb and index finger back and forth. Playing with just the tip. It jolted a bit. Letting go for a split second he bragged both of hands and brushed his hair behind his ears. Making sure it was completely out of the way. Lio bragged Galo's cock once more this time though he opened his mouth wide and put the pulsating dick in his mouth. First, just paying attention to the tip he moved his mouth up and down at this point enjoying himself he closed his eyes and let himself be utterly in the moment. Soon, gaining composure Lio slowly and slowly started taking Galo deeper and deeper. Up and down, up and down. It felt good. It didn't take long until he could feel a genuine reaction. Galo was hard. "Eghh..." he started to react. "Lio, wait." Galo, seemed nervous. Lio opened his eyes and released Galo's dick from his mouth. "Yes?" He, answered. He was surprised Galo could actually make out his words from under the covers though he knew that probably wouldn't last for long. "I don't know." He could tell Galo was feeling good but for whatever reason resisting. Lio, found that cute. He wanted to tease him a little. As he done before just with his fingertips he played with Galo dick, something of a handjob but a sloppy one. That isn't really what he wanted, after all. "Why are you resisting me? It feels good doesn't it? I know it does, look at you. You can barely speak." Lio, began playing with Galo's dick. He looked up from the bottom of the covers and he could see Galo completely taken away. He opened the entirety of his legs and his entire neck had leaned back at this point. He was feeling it, no matter what he'd try to say. It was visually evident. "I can make you feel even more than this, are you sure don't want to?" Lio, asked. "Even more?" "Even more." Lio, responded. Lio spoke again in succession. "You know, when you feel good, I feel good. We are supposed to share a lot of things. Even stuff like this." Still playing with his dick. "L-Lio, I can't anymore..... I want to." Lio had got him. He finally gave in and let Lio completely take care of him. Proceeding to do what he was doing already, it got tougher for obvious reasons. Though, he was up for the challenge. From top to bottom he slowly began inserting the entirety of Galo's dick inside his mouth. It shocked him just how big it was. It was the only thing he could feel in the back of his throat. He managed to take it all. "It feels good." he thought to himself. Galo hadn't made another remark yet. But, he didn't care. The taste of his pre-cum was enough to settle him over for now. 

Saliva had completely filled his mouth, to an over-extent, truthfully. Some of it even making it's way onto the outer parts of his face and on the sheets itself. 

Lio proceeded, closing his eyes again he took a deep breath and went back in. With every motion he made he could feel Galo getting harder and harder. It excited him and although he wasn't the one receiving the blow job right now just like he said before it made him feel just as good. If not, possibly even better. "Ah, ah...." filled the room. Galo, finally feeling good enough to start moan. To tell you the truth that was Lio's favorite part. It was amazing. With every stroke he took he could feel himself getting more turned on. Lio looked up at him from above the sheets, making direct eye contact now. Although, on all fours and with a dick completely engulfed in his throat he hoped Galo wouldn't think he was weird. He knew how silly that sounded, there wasn't an once of embarrassment he showed before. But, that didn't stop him from worrying now. "You like that, don't you? Pervert." Lio asked. Very mumbled it was hard for Galo to make out his words. "W-Wait!" Galo bragged a hold to a decent brag of Lio's hair. "That hurts." Lio responded, though mumbled as ever Galo could sort of put his words together. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Lio let go of Galo's cock for the second time, as it slung out his mouth there was a pop noise. He looked down. It was a mess. He took the back of his hand and tried his hardest to clean up his face before trying to speak. Though, Galo got to it first. "What? Gonna cum?" It again, felt like the millionth question thrown in the room. Lio was utterly understandable now being able to talk without Galo's load in his mouth. "Or, maybe it doesn't feel good? Did I do something wrong?" Finally, making eye contact with Galo this time. "No!" "It doesn't?" Lio asked.

"No, no, no, I don't mean that it doesn't feel good.... It does!" Galo could tell that kind of hurt Lio's feelings and tried to make a quick recovery.

"Is it that bad?" Lio, asked. Generally worried now. If had hurt Galo that wasn't his intention.

"I wouldn't say so......" Galo, slyly responded. Lio, could tell he took in the wrong way and Galo meant no harm.

"I'm sorry, like this must of been shocking, I got defensive I kind of look like an idiot now you have every right to be angry." Lio, found himself immediately apologizing.

"You don't have to do that! We've just never done it like this before. To tell you the truth, it felt really good. I still wish I could see your face, though." He hadn't let that go.

"Did it?" Lio asked. Galo, just laying it all out for him like that managed to give Lio back every since of confidence he had just lost.

"Yes. But, you don't have to.... W-W......." Before he could even finish his sentence Lio had already started making his way back down the bed.

"I can't hear you." Lio, answered sassy as ever.

Right from where he began he proceeded to suck Galo all over, making sure to not miss a single spot. As he continued on and on, he could feel Galo approaching his limit. He was prepared to take every drop of cum. He had never felt this way before. He knew and even just felt completely like a complete slut, he knew Galo couldn't see him from outside the covers. Where he was laying. But, that somehow made the experience all the more exciting. Galo's heavy breathing filled the room. And, his legs twitching.

"Lio, I-I'm about to...." 

"I want it." Lio did respond, he had no idea if Galo had managed to catch that. He figured probably not as he couldn't understand anything he tried to say before. He didn't care. 

Lio went the hardest he could manage. There was nothing in the world that had ever felt better to him. Galo dick grew bigger and bigger with repeated stroke Galo began breathing harder. His moaning filled the entire room now. "Adorable." Lio, though to himself. Even if it was just all jumbles of nonsense. He wished there was a way to record it and save it for later. Thinking of this all in his head, of course. He found it just a tad strange. But, in the moment it was what he wanted. Obviously, impossible but he knew if there was someway to keep something like that stored away he would do it. Whether, Galo agreed to it or not wouldn't matter. He'd let himself have that. 

Galo's feet began to curl up. He became really tense. It was about time. "Cute...." Lio, not trying to speak but words just coming out. It was like accidentally saying something you were thinking. Normally, that would embarrass someone. He couldn't bring himself to care. 

Galo pulled the cover completely off. "It's... not..... cute......." He tried to speak but in the position he was in it all came out in jumbles. Lio got the gist of what he said though. Exposed now.

"Lio, you gotta, you can't swallow... I don't want you....." Galo, again trying to talk. He placed his hands on top of Lio's head.

Lio had a look. He saw exactly what he'd imagine the state of Galo would look like even without having ever visually seeing him. Galo's was starting to lose all sense and his mouth was completely opened. You could make the wrong move and it wouldn't have been hard for a fly to go in. He was sweating, and the heaviness of his breathing had caused his chest to began rising. He was so into it, no matter what excuse he was trying to give. That made Lio happy. 

'Lio, I'm serious this time.... I can't anymore." Galo tugged at Lio's hair. He wasn't bothered by it this time. He barely felt it. At this point he'd imagine Galo had something for hair pulling. He had no immediate plans to cut his though. If that was what he was into. Lio would even grow it out.

"Are you gonna cum?" Lio asked, again.

"Uh-huh. Yes, yes, I..... Lio it feels......." Galo, in complete reaction mode. "You feeling it, now?" Lio, asked. 

"Ah, ah, ah" Galo couldn't even bring himself to speak anymore let alone notice Lio trying to get attention all he received in return was his grunts.

He knew had probably lost him at this point but he began trying to speak. 

"Like I said before. It feels good for me to, You know. Seeing you in this state I to, I kind of want to. It feels." Lio, trying to get his sentence out. There it was. He was prepared.

The cum ultimately filled the entirety of his mouth. He could feel every once of it. He began to swallow even against Galo's wishes. He didn't miss a single drop, he took it deep one last time for good measure. It tasted bitter. 

"No!" Galo, jolted. He had finally gained his sense of self. 

He pulled Lio off of him and bragged a hold of his chin. 

"I told you not to!" He seemed kind of mad, but not in a way that remotely brought Lio any worry. 

Galo began scrumming around, He could imagine he was looking for something to wipe his face off with. Galo wasn't really the person to keep tissues and and stuff around in his direct reach so he could see he was sort of struggling. It didn't bother him that his face was a compete mess.

"it's alright, baby." Lio just decided to break the silence. He licked his fingers and like he had done before used his forehand as a makeshift tissue of sorts. 

Galo froze.

"Baby?"

Lio pointed, "Yeah, baby."

"Me?"

"You." Lio, answered. Still pointing.

Galo shot up, it's as if an air bubble had gone off in his body and he turned red immediately. 

"That's what gets you? Huh?" Lio, asked.

"Wait! No! You're not going to trap me. Don't swallow that ever!" 

"You think I'm going to die or something?" 

Before Galo could say anything else, Lio grabbed his cheeks just as he did before and said.

"You know, I won't die from doing that and this might sound really over dramatic but, I will for sure die if you don't get up when I try to wake you up again." He was still just as annoyed as he was in the beginning although if he hadn't expressed that as bluntly as he just had Galo would've never been able to tell.

"I'm, I'm sorry!" Galo spent the rest of the day trying his hardest to get Lio to forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING !!!


End file.
